


blue shells and chill

by literatureonhowtolose



Series: i'd choose you over videogames [2]
Category: Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, And cockblocking these two, Chica likes Jack and walks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mario Kart, Mark is a savage in games but lucky for him Jack likes him too much to care, OH NO HE DIDN'T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatureonhowtolose/pseuds/literatureonhowtolose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«I can't believe you just did that.»<br/>Jack sounds utterly and completely broken. And how couldn't he, when Mark dared to do what he did?<br/>He's never felt more betrayed in his entire life, more humiliated, he's never been wronged this badly by anyone ever.<br/>«How could you blue shell me on our first date, you fucker?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue shells and chill

**Author's Note:**

> I came back exceptionally soon for my standards, wtf? The closer my final exams get, the more I write stuff that doesn't have anything to do with them. I wonder why.  
> I was so happy with how the previous fic was received that I immediately started writing another one! I finished it a couple days ago, but only had the strength to post it now. So, here we go.  
> Guess this has officially become a series! I hope I can keep it up, I have a lot of fun imagining situations like this with the two of them.  
> As I always feel the need to specify (bear with me), english isn't my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes you might find.  
> Have a good one! (:

«I can't believe you just did that.»

Jack sounds utterly and completely broken. And how couldn't he, when Mark dared to do what he did?

He's never felt more betrayed in his entire life, more humiliated, he's never been wronged this badly by anyone ever.

«How could you blue shell me on our first date, you fucker?»

He's let go of the controller because, really, what the point now? He's too mad to even fight back.

You don't just blue shell someone you're trying to woo. Actually, you don't just blue shell someone, period. Not if you're a decent human being. You gotta earn that victory and do it fairly. There's no way he's letting him into his pants after this.

«Life is a bitch, Jack, you have to deal with it!»

Yeah, easy to say when you just won a race you weren't supposed to win.

«The only bitch here is you, Mark.»

Chica sighs deeply, like she sincerely understands and feels Jack's pain. She's sprawled all over his legs, and has been for as long as he and Mark have been sitting on the couch playing videogames. She really seems to have taken a special interest in him, which is lucky, because he likes her a lot, too.

More than he likes her traitorous, evil, backstabbing jerk of a human dad, anyway. Except that's not exactly true, no matter how much he tries to convince himself of that.

He likes Mark, maybe more than he should, more than would be wise.

Their first encounter has been unusual to say the least, and this date has come over a week later. He's had plenty of time to make up his mind and decide that he doesn't want this, that starting something with someone who comes off as even more all over the place than he himself isn't ideal, but guess what?

He's found he's been looking forward to it more and more, and he's gone as far as to count the days until their date, like a little boy with his pathetic first crush.

Mark has had to find a new job, first, and get familiar with the shifts and whatnot, but after that deciding what to do together hasn't been difficult: videogames and pizza is the precise idea of a good time they both have.

Mark's place is nice, if a bit small. Chica is huge and she presumably needs a lot of space she doesn't really have, but it's fine as long as Mark takes her out often.

With all due respect for the niceness of Mark's place and Chica's awesomeness, though, what has really hit Jack is Mark himself.

Despite being a complete savage during videogames, he's one of the most amazing people Jack has ever met, and he guesses he can forgive him for not being what you'd call a gentleman in competition. Okay, maybe not forgive him; let's just say he understands.

The point is, Mark is exceptionally fun to be around, he's smart, he has interesting opinions on things, you can see how sweet and caring he is by the way he treats Chica, he's positively weird and, by God, is he attractive. Jack still can't believe someone like him would bend over backwards to go on a date with him, it's just baffling. He's average, a master of the Art of Getting By, nothing remarkable, truly. He's a little afraid Mark will find that out sooner than expected, if he has to tell the truth.

«Jack? I said I'm sorry, come on, talk to me. I will literally swallow the controller.»

Jack bursts out laughing before he can stop himself. He'd zoned out for a second there, but that threat has forced him back into reality.

«Please, don't», he says, caressing Chica's head distractingly.

«I appreciate you not making sexual jokes about swallowing», Mark says.

Jack hits him in the arm.

«Come on! I wasn't even _thinking_ about it!»

Mark makes a goofy smile as he tries to avoid the slap.

«That's why I like you.»

Jack's stomach does a backflip, and something flashes over Mark's face, cutting his smile in half.

«Sorry, too forward, this is awkward», he mutters.

Jake shakes his head, then shrugs.

«Nah, I'd gathered you do, and frankly it isn't even surprising: it's simply impossible not to like me.»

Mark laughs. His voice might be Jack's new favourite sound, so warm and addictive.

«Totally true, I confirm a hundred percent.»

Jack lowers his gaze and scratches Chica behind the ear.

«I like you, too, you know?»

Mark gasps softly at that. It's adorable, really.

«I can't tell if you're talking to Chica or to me.»

Jack giggles.

«To Chica, definitely.»

Mark crouches down and nuzzles Chica's luscious fur. Jack has to resist the urge to caress the top of his head.

«Of course you're talking to her, she's the best», Mark says, «Right, Chica? You're the best», he adds in that voice people talk to puppies in.

Chica wags her tail enthusiastically and Mark laughs when she licks his face.

«She likes you just as well», he tells Jack, «Granted, she likes everyone, even robbers, but she likes you better. I can tell.»

Jack raises an eyebrow in an incredulous expression.

«Are you the dog whisperer?»

Mark sits up straight once again and locks eyes with him. He's smiling at first, but that smiles immediately turns into something else entirely. Jack's eyes are incredibly big and incredibly expressive and just... incredible.

«I am», he says, «I have mad skills. So mad, in fact, that I might deserve a kiss.»

Jack thinks it over, then says:

«I don't have kisses to spare, but I could give you a thimble if you wanted.»

Mark closes his eyes, likes he's just heard something absolutely blissful.

«Marry me», he begs.

«Now, _that_ 's a bit forward. Marriages shouldn't be based on despicable blue shell betrayals.»

Mark laughs loudly at that. His eyes are closed still, and Jack takes advantage of that by surging forwards and giving him a peck on the lips. He tries hard to ignore the butterflies going apeshit in his stomach all the while.

Mark's eyes flutter open, and he looks absolutely starstruck.

«You know what?», he says, in a tone of voice that's even lower than the usual, «I'm going to give you the thimble back, I don't really need it all that much.»

Jack barely has the time to realize what that means before Mark's lips are on his own again. Mark scoots over and brings both hands to the back of Jack's neck. Jack awkwardly places his palms against his chest and tilts his head a little. Right when the kiss is about to get deeper, though, Chica makes her presence known and tries to participate in the embrace.

Mark makes a noise that's half amused, half exasperated. Jack just laughs.

«Chica, I love you a hell of a lot and all, but could you please stop cockblocking me right now?», he demands as he gently pushes her away from them and takes Jack onto his lap.

«She wants my love, you can't blame her for that», Jack says.

«I don't, I'd just rather you gave that love to me», Mark states, matter-of-factly, «Or should I give you some space, leave you two alone?»

Jack shrugs.

«At least _she_ would never blue shell me.»

Mark groans hopelessly and rolls his eyes.

«You're never going to forgive me for that, right?»

«You brought it on yourself!»

«Not even when we're old and crumbling and our children beg you to let go of it already?»

«Just to be clear, how many children are you planning on having?»

«I want to kiss the shit out of you, Jack.»

Jack laughs at the sudden change of topic, and he doesn't even care that he's probably red as a beet at the moment.

«Why are you wasting your breath on words, then?»

Mark nuzzles Jack's neck and speaks against his burning skin.

«Because I'm incredibly stupid.»

He leaves a trail of kisses from his collarbone right up to the corner of his mouth, where he stops and waits for a while. He takes his time to look at Jack, really look at him and notice all the little tiny details he wishes to engrave in his heart and remember forever.

Jack cards his fingers in Mark's fiery red hair and makes their noses brush. He never looks away, to the point where it feels like their eyes have melted together and it's a struggle to understand who's looking at who.

«You're amazing», Mark says, quietly, «I'm so glad I got drunk that night.»

Jack smiles, and his whole faces lights up.

«I'm so glad I've decided to take to my place some weirdo who knocked himself out while trying to punch me.»

Mark huffs out a laugh.

«So, where were we? Care to refresh my memory?»

Jack doesn't need to be told twice: he closes the distance between them and picks up where they've left. He bits on his lower lip and lets him slide his tongue in. The butterflies in his stomach have never been more alive, and he briefly thinks about ripping his stomach out to make them stop, but realizes he's kind of busy now, and that doing that would be inconvenient. He just wishes they would be quiet.

Mark slips a hand under Jack's shirt, making him shudder. Jack presses closer to him, tightening the grip he has on his hair.

Kissing Mark feels different than kissing anyone else. Jack has never liked kissing all that much, he just does it because that's what you do, that's what you're supposed to do. But Mark's lips, the way they press gently against his own despite the urgency of their act, and his tongue, so warm and soft... they make Jack regret not having met him sooner. Maybe, had he been his first kiss, Jack would have different opinions on kisses. Of course it's not too late to change the ones he has, and, in fact, it might not be that hard to do so, at this point.

Mark pulls away to catch his breath, and only then Jack realizes he was running out of oxygen as well, but he still chases after his mouth to demand more.

«Wait», Mark whispers, and he's impossibly close.

He helps Jack lie down and settles in between his legs. Jack waits for him to go back to kissing his quivering lips, but he doesn't. Instead, he turns his attentions to his neck. He starts by peppering the pale skin with light pecks, which quickly become lingering kisses, then he bites and finally soothes the reddening spots with the tip of his tongue. He sucks a purple mark right on the underside of Jack's jawline, making him hiss and clutch at his shirt.

Jack desperately wants Mark to kiss him again, except he's not sure he can talk right now, so he just makes a pathetic noise and hopes he'll understand.

Luckily, he does.

They kiss slowly and thoroughly for what seems like hours, and Jack would happily spend the rest of his life in that moment, but Chica doesn't agree. She hops over to them after a while and leaves a collar and a leash in front of the couch, then she sits and looks at them expectantly.

When Mark pulls away he's breathless and it takes him a second to recover.

«Are you suggesting something, Chica?»

Jack frowns. He looks over to where Mark's gaze is pointed at, sees the collar and leash and gets what he's talking about just in time to half-heartedly push him off the couch.

«Idiot», he mumbles, and yet he's smiling.

Mark gets Chica ready for a long, well-deserved walk, then drops to his knees in front of Jack, who looks at him with a confused expression.

«Will you walk the dog with me?», he asks with solemnity.

Jack can't help but laugh at how ridiculous he is all the time.

«Yes, I will.»

 


End file.
